A Gift From My Mother: Kanako Mita Edition
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: Masato Mita gives a very special Christmas gift to his daughter, Kanako, read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Kanako's Tough Decision Part 1

** I don't own Princess Nine, Princess Nine is a copyright of Kensei Date. **

**Author's Note: This story is the sequel to To Plan A Wedding, so read &amp; review To Plan A Wedding first.**

** Kanako's Tough Decision Part 1**

** One cold winter day in Japan, Kanako Mita was changing from her Kisaragi Girls' High School Baseball uniform to her Kisaragi Girls' High School school uniform in the Baseball team's locker room.**

** Kanako finished her dressing and was seen beginning to put her dirty baseball uniform minus the shoes &amp; cap in her duffel bag.**

** "No, Kanako," 16-year-old Nene Mori shouted out. "don't put that dirty uniform in your bag!"**

** "Oh, okay," Kanako said to Nene. "here, I will let you wash it."**

** Kanako tossed her dirty uniform to Nene, the team's manager and heard Koharu &amp; Ryo Hayakawa-Hotta talking about their Christmas plans.**

** "So, Koharu," Ryo asked. "what are you going to get for Mom as a Christmas gift?"**

** "A new apron to wear at the restaurant," Koharu answered Ryo. "what are you going to buy for Dad for Christmas?"**

** "He hasn't been my dad for very long," Ryo said to Koharu honestly. "so, I have **_**no idea**_** whatsoever for a gift for him."**

** Kanako looked over at Ryo.**

** "I guess you &amp; I are in the same boat, Ryo." Kanako sighed.**

** Ryo simply looked at Kanako.**

** "What do you mean by that?" Ryo asked Kanako curiously.**

** "I too," Kanako admitted. "do not know what to do buy for my own dad for Christmas."**

** Now, Ryo &amp; Koharu understood.**

** "I see." Koharu said.**

** "Oh! Now, what am I going to do for Dad?" Kanako asked worriedly.**


	2. Kanako's Tough Decision Part 2

** Kanako's Tough Decision Part 2**

** Nene started the washing machine, "Why don't you give your father a good book, Kanako?" she asked.**

** "Oh, Nene! **_**That**_** sounds like something more suited for Kanako," Yoko Tokashiki, the right fielder said. "**_**not**_** Principal Mita!"**

** Nene just blushed with embarrassment.**

** "Oops," Nene said to Kanako. "my bad."**

** Hikaru Yoshimoto, the first base player was waiting for her Baseball uniform to be finished in the laundry so she could pack it in her duffel bag.**

** "Well, if you ask me, Kanako," Hikaru said. "I think you should get your father a new tie."**

** "Are you going to get a tie for your dad, Hikaru?" Kanako asked curiously.**

** "No! Of course not," Hikaru answered Kanako. "I'm going to buy a new set of binder clips for my father!"**

** Seira Morimura, the second base player looked at Hikaru.**

** "You're going to get a new set of binder clips for your father as a Christmas present?" Seira asked Hikaru curiously.**

** "That's right, Seira," Hikaru said. "my father is a businessman who works in a big office building."**

** "Oh, I see now." Seira said to Hikaru.**

** "So, Seira?" Kanako &amp; Ryo asked in unison.**

** "Yes," Seira answered Ryo &amp; Kanako. "what is it?"**


	3. Kanako's Tough Decision Part 3

**Kanako's Tough Decision Part 3**

**"What are you going to give to your father for Christmas?" Kanako &amp; Ryo asked Seira in curious unison.**

**"The best present I can give to him." Seira answered the curious Kanako &amp; Ryo.**

**"And, what could that possibly be?" Izumi Himuro, the third base player asked Seira.**

**"Me." Seira answered Izumi.**

**Yoko looked at Seira, "I don't follow you." she said.**

**Koharu filled Yoko in.**

**"Seira's parents are divorced now." Koharu said to Yoko.**

**"So, I'm going to see my father in Okinawa for Christmas." Seira added.**

**"Oh, I get it, now." Yoko said.**

**"So," Kanako asked, snapping everyone else to attention. "what should I get for my father for Christmas?"**

**"Don't take this the wrong way," Yoko said to Kanako. "but I don't have any idea."**

**"Oh, wonderful," Kanako said sarcastically. "what am I going to do now? It's been me &amp; my dad ever since my mom died when I was seven-years-old!"**

**"Oh," Yoko said sadly. "I had no idea!"**

**"THAT'S RIGHT, YOKO," Kanako yelled furiously. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO NOT HAVE A MOTHER!"**

**"Kanako!" Yuki Azuma, the left fielder scolded sharply.**

**"No, Yuki," Yoko sighed. "Kanako's right."**

**Everyone looked at Yoko.**

**"What are you saying?" Ryo asked Yoko.**

**"Yeah, what are you saying?" Koharu asked Yoko.**

**Nene put the team's dirty Baseball uniforms into the dryer and started it up.**

**"I'm just saying that my mom is still in my life, she &amp; my dad are just in the middle of a separation." Yoko confessed honestly.**


	4. A Decision Must Be Made

** A Decision Must Be Made**

** "Indeed." Kanako said.**

** At the Mita residence, Kanako was in her bedroom looking through a catalogue so she could get a good idea for her father's Christmas present.**

** Kanako was startled from her thoughts when she heard a knock on her door.**

** "Kanako," Masato Mita called from the other side of his daughter's door. "supper is on the table!"**

** "Okay, Dad," Kanako called back. "I'll be right out!"**

** Tonight for supper, Masato had made leek soup and bread.**

** Kanako was a little bit distracted.**

** "Kanako?" Masato asked.**

** "Yes," Kanako answered. "what is it, Dad?"**

** "What's wrong?" Masato asked Kanako.**

** "I am just wondering." Kanako answered her father.**

** "Go on?" Masato asked his daughter.**

** "What would you like for Christmas?" Kanako asked Masato.**

** Masato gave a loud chuckle.**


	5. Masato's Answer

** Masato's Answer**

** "The only thing I want for Christmas," Masato answered Kanako. "is your happiness."**

** Kanako just had to laugh, "But, Dad, I **_**always**_** give you my happiness!" she said.**

** "That's not what I mean." Masato laughed.**

** "Well then," Kanako asked her father curiously. "what did you mean?"**

** "I meant," Masato answered Kanako. "that I want you to follow your dream of playing Baseball with your friends as well as your dream of getting into a good medical college."**

** "I see, well, don't worry, Dad," Kanako said. "I will figure something out while I'm getting ready for bed."**


	6. An Answer Found Part 1

** An Answer Found Part 1**

** While she was getting into her pajamas, an idea for her father's Christmas present hit Kanako.**

** "That's it," Kanako exclaimed. "I know **_**exactly**_** what I would like to get for my father!"**

** Kanako quickly grabbed the telephone and dialed up Ryo &amp; Koharu's house in Tosa, she knew they were at the Hotta family's old residence because that was now the Hayakawa-Hotta family's vacation home.**

** Over at the Hayakawa-Hotta vacation residence in Tosa, the telephone rang.**

** Akira Hotta answered the telephone.**

** "Hello," Akira asked. "may I ask who's calling?"**

** "This is Kanako Mita, Mr. Hotta," Kanako answered. "are either Koharu or Ryo there?"**

** "They went to pick up something for dinner, Shino didn't really feel up to fixing supper tonight." Akira answered Kanako.**

** "Mr. Hotta," Kanako asked. "do you know exactly when they'll be back?"**


	7. An Answer Found Part 2

** An Answer Found Part 2**

** "Well, Miss Mita," Akira answered. "they should be back from the restaurant any moment now."**

** Right on cue, Koharu &amp; Ryo came through the front door.**

** "Who's on the telephone, Dad?" Ryo asked.**

** "Kanako Mita," Akira answered Ryo. "she wants to talk to either you or Koharu."**

** Koharu took the telephone from her father's hand.**

** "Hello?" Koharu asked.**

** "Hi, Koharu," Kanako said. "this is Kanako."**

** "What's going on, Kanako?" Koharu asked curiously.**

** "I know what I'm going to get my dad for Christmas." Kanako told Koharu.**

** "What are you going to get for him?" Koharu asked Kanako on her own end of the line.**

** "I'll tell you tomorrow when you &amp; Ryo meet the rest of us at the mall to go Christmas shopping." Kanako told Koharu honestly.**

** "That sounds good to me, Kanako," Koharu said. "we'll see you tomorrow."**

** "I'll see you guys tomorrow too, Koharu." Kanako said, hanging up the telephone on her end.**

** Koharu then hung up the telephone on her end too.**

** "Koharu," Ryo asked curiously. "what did Kanako want by any chance?"**

** "Kanako just wanted to tell us what she got for her father for Christmas." Koharu answered Ryo.**

** "I see." Ryo said as she &amp; Koharu carried their take out supper food to the table in the living room.**


	8. An Answer Found Part 3

** An Answer Found Part 3**

** Back at the Mita residence, Kanako got under the covers and fell fast asleep.**

** The next morning, there came a knock on the front door to the Mita residence.**

** Masato opened the door to find Nene standing in the doorway.**

** "Hello, Principal Mita, is Kanako up?" Nene asked.**

** "She is in her bedroom getting dressed for the day." Masato answered Nene.**

** Kanako quickly raced down the stairs wearing a red sweater, navy blue sweat pants, red socks that matched her sweater, and a pair of black snow boots.**

** "Good morning, Nene." Kanako said.**

** "Good morning, Kanako." Nene said.**

** "So," Kanako asked Nene curiously. "are you ready to go to the mall?"**

** "Yes, I am." Kanako answered Nene.**

** Once at the mall, Nene &amp; Kanako saw the rest of their teammates near the sporting goods store.**

** "Hello, guys!" Nene &amp; Kanako said to Ryo, Seira, Hikaru, Yuki, Koharu, Izumi, Yoko, and Mao in unison.**

** "Hi, Nene! Hi, Kanako!" Ryo, Seira, Hikaru, Yuki, Izumi, Yoko, and Mao shouted in unison.**

** Koharu just yawned exhaustedly.**

** "Hi, Nene, hi, Kanako." Koharu said, rubbing her sleepy brown eyes.**

** "Darn it all, Koharu! Keep your exhaustion under control! Okay?" Seira yelled angrily.**

** "Sorry, Seira," Koharu said, again rubbing her eyes. "I've been up all night worrying about my new mom."**

** "Looks to me like you could use an energy boost, Koharu." Kanako said, rummaging through her bag.**


	9. Masato's Promise

** Masato's Promise**

** Kanako finally found what she was looking for, two packages of granola bars.**

** Kanako quickly gave the granola bars to Koharu.**

** After Koharu got her energy boost, she was feeling much better.**

** A boy in a top high school watched Koharu later on while she was getting a drink at the food court.**

** Back at the Mita residence, Masato began to have a memory of his daughter's seventh birthday.**

** Within his memory, Kyoko Mita was on her deathbed as she gave her husband a small jewelry box that contained a lucky heart &amp; key gold bracelet that she had ever since Kyoko herself was 16-years-old.**

** "Promise me, Masato Darling," Kyoko said. "that you will give Kanako my bracelet on her sixteenth Christmas."**

** Masato opened the jewelry box and looked at the bracelet within it.**

** "I promise, Kiyoko." Masato said.**

** Masato came out of his memory and put Kiyoko's Christmas present for Kanako under the tree after he had wrapped it.**

** Back at the mall, Kanako was showing the others what she had purchased for her father.**

** Until, the black haired brown eyed boy came up to Koharu.**

** "Wow, Sweetheart, I think you are one fine girl." the boy said to Koharu.**

** "I'm so sorry," Koharu asked the boy. "but just who are you anyway?"**

** "My name is..." the boy began.**

** "Look out, Koharu," Mao warned. "I think this boy could very well be trouble!"**

** "Hey, Miss..." the boy began.**

** "Daidoji, Mao Daidoji." Mao answered the boy matter-of-factly.**

** "Well now, Miss Mao Daidoji, I can guarintee you, that I, Sanjouin Harada, am not trouble, I've just fallen for your friend, and, what is your name my fine lady?" **

** "My name is Koharu Hotta, it sure is nice to meet you, Mr. Harada." **

** "Oh please, Miss Hotta," Sanjoin said to Koharu. "just call me Sanjoin."**

** Mao saw Sanjoin holding Koharu's hand in both of his own.**


	10. Worth A Friend's Protection

** Worth A Friend's Protection**

** Mao tightly grasped Sanjoin by the hand.**

** "HEY! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING TO KOHARU?" she yelled at Sanjoin furiously.**

** Ryo never heard her shy teammate get so furious.**

** "Now, Mao," Ryo said. "take a few deep breaths and calm down."**

** Mao took three deep breaths.**

** "Thanks, Ryo." Mao said kindly.**

** "Anytime, Mao." Ryo said gently.**

** Seira observed Koharu stretching again.**

** "Oh, Koharu," Seira sighed irritably. "you really **_**should**_** learn how to control your exhaustion."**

** Koharu **_**nearly**_** fell to the floor but luckily for her, Sanjoin caught her in his arms.**

** "Don't you worry, Miss Hotta," Sanjoin said gently. "I've got you."**

** "Oh... please... Sanjoin," Koharu said in her sleep. "just... call... me... Koharu."**

** Sanjoin hugged Koharu close to him.**

** "Sleep on, Koharu," Sanjoin whispered gently. "I will carry you home."**

** "Um... Sanjoin?" Ryo asked.**

** "What is it?" Sanjoin answered Ryo.**

** "Our mom &amp; dad are still in Kochi." Ryo said to Sanjoin.**

** "Oh," Sanjoin said to Ryo. "that's right."**

** Suddenly, Koharu leaned on Sanjoin a bit too hard, hard enough to knock him down.**

** "Oh," Seira grumbled irritably. "Koharu."**

** "Help! She is too heavy," Sanjoin exclaimed. "somebody get Koharu off my middle!"**

** Mao picked up her semi-conscious comrade.**


	11. Christmas Preparations Part 1

** Christmas Preparations Part 1**

** "There you go, Mr. Harada." Mao said.**

** Koharu was still locked in dreamland as Kanako began to tell the others what she was going to give to her father for Christmas.**

** "I am going to give my father," Kanako said to the others. "the first ever junior high Softball trophy I have won."**

** "That is a **_**splendid**_** idea, Kanako!" Nene exclaimed.**

** "Thank you, Nene." Kanako said.**

** "Anytime, Kanako." Nene replied.**

** Koharu's eyes stayed closed as she rested.**

** Sanjoin stayed by Koharu's side.**

** "My... my... Sanjoin." Koharu said in her sleep, serenely sighing.**

** "My sweet Princess of Kochi, I will never leave your side." Sanjoin said sweetly to Koharu.**

** Sanjoin wrapped his arm around Koharu's shoulder.**

** Koharu yawned &amp; sighed again.**

** So, Izumi grabbed her cup of soda and dumped it down Koharu's back.**

** "Hey! Wake up," Izumi ordered Koharu. "Sleeping Beauty of Kochi!"**

** Koharu awoke shivering from head to toe.**

** "I-I-I-I-I-Izumi, w-w-w-w-w-what did you do that for?" Koharu asked, continuing to shiver with cold chills.**

** "Well," Izumi asked Koharu. "at least you're awake, are you not?"**

** "Come on now, Mermaid," Sanjoin said to Koharu. "I will take you home to change."**

** "Thank you, Sanjoin." Koharu said.**

** Back at the Mita residence that night, Kanako was wrapping her father's Christmas present in her bedroom when all of a sudden, there came a knock on her bedroom door.**

** "If that's you, Dad, you cannot come in here! I am wrapping your present!" Kanako called out.**

** "I won't enter," Masato said to Kanako through her door. "I just wanted to tell you that supper is ready."**

** "Okay, Dad," Kanako called back. "I'll be down in a minute!"**

** "Okay, Kanako," Masato said. "tonight, we will be having chicken stir fry."**

** One minute later after she had wrapped her father's Christmas present, Kanako came downstairs for supper.**

** All during supper, Masato saw that Kanako had a burning question on her mind.**


	12. Christmas Preparations Part 2

** Christmas Preparations Part 2**

** "Dad?" Kanako asked.**

** "Yes, Kanako," Masato answered. "what is it?"**

** "Can I invite my friends from Baseball team over for Christmas Day?" Kanako asked Masato.**

** "I don't see why not." Masato said to his daughter.**

** "Oh! Thank you, Dad!" Kanako said to Masato, hugging him tightly.**

** After she called Seira, Yoko, Nene, Yuki, Mao, and Izumi, Kanako called Koharu's old residence in Tosa because that was now her vacation home in order to invite both Ryo &amp; Koharu to her house for Christmas.**

** Over at their house in Tosa, Koharu was fixing supper while Ryo helped her out by chopping celery.**

** As she chopped the celery, Ryo began to have a daydream about her future with Hiroki.**

** Within her daydream, Ryo was married to Hiroki and they owned &amp; operated their own oden restaurant aside from their professional Baseball careers.**

** They also had a son, a daughter, and a baby on the way.**

** 9-year-old Hidehiko Takasugi and 7-year-old Rika Takasugi entered the restaurant and set their backpacks down.**

** "How was school you two?" Hiroki asked Hidehiko &amp; Rika curiously.**

** "School was great, Dad," Hidehiko answered. "I hit my very first home run at recess today."**

** "I made this necklace for you in Arts &amp; Crafts today, Mommy." Rika said, handing Ryo the necklace.**

** Ryo took the necklace from her daughter's right hand.**

** "Oh wow! Rika," Ryo exclaimed. "I **_**love**_** my new necklace!"**

** Ryo went back to her cooking as Seishiro Natsume entered the restaurant.**

** "Welcome, Mr. Natsume!" Rika exclaimed.**

** "What brings you by, Seishiro?" Ryo asked.**

** But before Seishiro could answer, the sound of the telephone ringing brought Ryo back to reality.**

** Koharu picked up the telephone and answered it.**

** "That has got to be Sanjoin," Koharu said, excitement in her voice. "hello?"**

** "Hello, Koharu," Kanako asked on her end. "uh... Koharu?"**

** Ryo noticed that Koharu had fallen asleep again, so she picked up the telephone.**

** "Koharu is asleep again, Kanako," Ryo carified. "what's going on?"**

** "I wanted to invite both you and Koharu to my house for Christmas Day." Kanako answered Ryo kindly.**


	13. Christmas Preparations Part 3

** Christmas Preparations Part 3**

** "We will be there!" Ryo said to Kanako.**

** "Splendid! And you as well as Hikaru and Koharu may bring your boyfriends!" Kanako said on her end.**

** "See you in two days from now." Ryo said to Kanako, hanging up the telephone.**

** A few moments after Ryo hung up the telephone, Koharu woke up.**

** "What is going on, Ryo?" Koharu asked groggily.**

** "We are going to Kanako's house the day after tomorrow, Koharu." Ryo answered.**

** "But, I want to spend Christmas Day with Mom &amp; Dad! Mom is sick anyway!" Koharu protested to Ryo.**

** Akira came into the kitchen to make some tea for Shino.**

** "What's the matter, Koharu?" Akira asked in a concerned voice.**

** "I don't want Mom to die from her illness, Dad!" Koharu answered.**

** "Don't worry about your mom, Koharu," Akira said gently. "I will care for her with my life."**

** "Really, Dad?" Koharu asked.**

** "Really, Koharu," Akira said kindly. "now, you &amp; Ryo should just worry about having fun."**


	14. Shino's Recovery

** Shino's Recovery**

** "Thanks, Dad." Koharu said.**

** "Anytime, Koharu." Akira said.**

** The next morning was the morning of Christmas Eve as Ryo &amp; Koharu ran downstairs to find Shino Hayakawa (she kept her name as Hayakawa **_**after**_** marrying Akira) baking Christmas bread.**

** "Mom, how come you are baking Christmas bread?" Ryo asked curiously.**

** "Yeah, Mom," Koharu agreed curiously. "how come you are baking Christmas bread?"**

** "It is simply because," Shino answered her daughters. "I am feeling so much better now."**

** "That's good to hear," Koharu said to Shino. "now, what do you need Ryo &amp; me to do?"**

** Shino thought about that for a moment.**

** "Well, you girls could help me bake Christmas cookies." Shino answered Koharu.**

** "It will be done." Ryo said to her mother.**

** Koharu &amp; Ryo put aprons on and prepared to get everything they were going to need to make cookie dough and bake Christmas cookies.**

** At the Azuma residence that same morning, Mr. Azuma was fixing a sandwich for his lunch when Yuki entered the kitchen.**

** "Dad?" Yuki asked curiously.**

** Hiraku Azuma turned to his daughter.**


	15. Baking Cookies

** Baking Cookies**

** "Yes, Yuki Dearest," Hiraku answered. "what is it?"**

** "Everyone is going to spend Christmas morning at the Mita residence," Yuki answered her father. "may I please go and join them tomorrow?"**

** Hiraku just chuckled, "I don't see any reason as for why you cannot, Yuki my little Sugarplum Princess." he said.**

** Back in Kochi, Koharu &amp; Ryo continued to bake their cookies.**

** Ryo noticed the shape of the cookies that Koharu took out of the oven.**

** "Uh... Koharu?" Ryo asked.**

** "Yes, Ryo," Koharu answered. "what is it?"**

** "Those cookies look like hearts, **_**not**_** stars." Ryo laughed at Koharu.**

** "That is because they **_**are**_** hearts!" Koharu laughed in agreement with Ryo.**

** "Why are you baking heart shaped holiday cookies, Koharu?" Ryo asked curiously.**

** Koharu looked at Ryo, then she looked at her cookies.**

** "That is because," Koharu answered her curious sister. "**_**these**_** cookies are for someone **_**really**_** special to me."**

** "Oh, really," Ryo asked Koharu curiously. "who is that?"**

** "You will find that out tomorrow." Koharu answered Ryo.**

** The next morning, Ryo &amp; Koharu were getting ready to go to the Mita residence for Christmas.**

** A little while later at the Mita residence, everyone else had opened their presents from each other, Sanjoin and Kanako each noticed that they had one last Christmas present under the Mita family's tree.**

** Koharu handed Sanjoin his present.**

** "What is this?" Sanjoin asked Koharu curiously.**

** "Just open it." Koharu said to Sanjoin.**

** Sanjoin opened Koharu's package.**

** "Oh, wow! Mermaid," Sanjoin exclaimed. "you actually baked homemade cookies just for **_**me**_**?"**


	16. Kanako's Final Present

** Kanako's Final Present**

** "Yes, I did." Koharu said to Sanjoin.**

** Kanako looked at her final present.**

** "Is this from you, Dad?" Kanako asked curiously.**

** "No, Kanako," Masato answered. "it is from your mother."**

** "My mother?" Kanako asked her father curiously.**

** "Just open it." Masato said to Kanako.**

** Sanjoin opened her mother's package.**

** "Oh, wow, Mom's bracelet," Kanako sighed sadly. "thank you, Dad."**

** "I know you miss your mom, Kanako," Masato said. "I miss her too."**

** Kanako put the bracelet on her right wrist.**

** "Thanks, Dad," Kanako said. "now, I will always have Mom with me."**

** "Kanako," Ryo asked. "what about your present for Seira?"**

** "I'll send it off in the mail to Okinawa." Kanako answered Ryo.**

** "Good plan, Kanako!" Hiroki said.**

** A few days later, Seira got her Christmas gift from Kanako and she loved it, a brand new hand knitted red winter scarf.**

_**Oh**_**, **_**thank you**_**, **_**Kanako**_**, Seira thought. **_**thank you**_**.**


End file.
